Cameras serve various roles in automobiles. They can be used for autonomous vehicle operation, to identify passengers, to assist the driver with performing various maneuvers (e.g., backing into a parking space), etc. Images captured by the camera can be shown in real-time (e.g., a live video stream) inside the passenger compartment of the vehicle or saved for behind-the-scenes processing.